The Sea's Dragon
by ClarityDolphin
Summary: :Percy has always had a hard life, two wars and another coming. Eragon is in the center of a war now, fighting not only for his life, but for an entire worlds. One day, unknown to all, Percy woke up in Alagaësia, only to learn he must fight in yet another war. With new powers, no gods, and but only three friends, will Percy survive this unknown world?:
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own either Inheritance or Percy Jackson. Their respective authors have that right.

As you have probably noticed this is a Percy Jackson-Inheritance cross-over. Not many of these, but I love both series! So I thought, 'Ah what the hell!' and wosh!, a story has begun. I was looking through what has already been made, and I was like, 'hmmm many where the gods sent Percy, but what if some unknown sorce sent him!' I worked with ideas, a grueling task if I may add, ending up with 8 different beginings and choosing this one.

So enjoy, review, bash, love, I dont care, OH and please give me sugestions for other stories! I need insperation people!

BTW- This is beta-less.

 _'Thoughts' "Ancient Language"_ "Normal Talk" 'Greek Words'

Prolouge

Percy was becoming used to waking up in unreconizable places, it was kind of unsettling. There was his first day in camp, he woke up in the infirmery; there was that time after Mt. St. Helens, he woke up on Calypso's island; and one of the most recent, the wolf house with no memories. But this, this was new. He woke up with a weight on his stomache and a scent of pine on the breeze.

Prying open his eyes probably took longer than it should have, but he did it! He took one curious look around, slightly tilting his head to do so, and seeing he was in a chared clearing surrounded by ancient pine trees. He wondered which god was pranking him this time; Apollo or Hermes prehaps. Or maybe Hera... again. Percy shuddered at that thought.

Then he remembered the weight on his chest. Percy look down, only to see a oval like sphere. It was a sea-green the exact color of his eyes, the green clashing as if it is the ocean itself. Sapphire speckles ran throughout the sphereoid. Sea-foam viens branched the oval, clashing with the green.

The stone shook and Percy finally understood what it truely was; an egg. Cracks spread amungst the egg, untill it shattered. A small sea-green head with white horns tipped with blue; almost as if dipped in ink, poked up looking intently at Percy. Its claws, every one; was needle sharp, also blue-tipped; digging into the earth beneath it. Its eyes, blue with white specks, stared at Percy as it took a small step forward, green scales rippling as if a wave of water; showing a faint pale green underside.

It's reptilian body consisted of four legs; each with five talons, two graceful wings; a magnificent green with white veins, serphentine eyes, tail, and horns. 'Dragon,' Percy's brain so thoughtfully mused. 'A baby dragon.' He thought. The dragon slithered forward, resembling a river while doing so; and reached its small head towards Percy's palm.

When the dragons head touched him, he felt a searing pain throughout his body. Not nearly as bad as the Styx, however his vision still soon faded to black as he lost consciousness...

This is merely a begining to see if you guys like the story.

Review, like, bash, flame, I dont care. Just show me/tell me what you think. Thanks!

Adios!  
~ClarityDolphin


	2. The Ocean

Disclaimer: I, in no way, Own Percy Jackson or Inheiritnace (Duh), but that amazing right belongs to their respective writer. (Epic books too)

I'm thankful for my likes, (And nice reviews), and wanted to say thank you! No bashing has happened, yet, and I'm told there were only a few spelling mistakes (thank you- Kkoko88) but remember; betaless!

I haven't wanted to get a beta because there is a chance I might not get their thoughts untill after the deadline I would be setting myself, so if you see a mistake, tell me ASAP!

Recap: A dragon hatched for Percy! (All you Inheiritance fans know what that means!), so in this chapter he's going to name his dragon! Preferably something greek-like and something to do with water.

Since I'm far to lazy right now to look up words in the ancient language spells will just be italicized? english words... okay? okay. ;)

Waking up for Percy, was absolutly awful. His head felt like it had been stampeded by a stampede of pegasi, not that he would know. Percy abruptly remembered what had happened the night before, nearly jumping from the ground; only to fall from nausea. The dragon, who had prevously been laying on Percy's stomache, looked up at him, confused.

Percy just stared at the beautiful creature, mesmorized by its ever-changing scales, of course in green. The dragon only stared back at him. Percy had a thoughtful look on his face for but a moment, before saying, "Well, you need a name, don't you?" He mused aloud. "How about Draco, it does mean dragon." Percy asked/muttered. The dragon looked absolutly revolted at the idea. "Okay..." Percy drawled, "Not Draco, then." He trailed off, thinking.

"River? Tsunami, Nero, Emerald, Drake, Erin(A/N pronounced E-rin. Aka strong e, as if in tree.)..." Percy listed, but to his dissapointment the dragon shook its head at them all; only looking more depressed at each name. Percy's face lit up at the thought of one last name. "How about Okeanos? Ocean, in greek!" Percy all but shouted at the poor creature. The dragons' head popped up, and its eyes gleamed with happyness. "Okeanós it is, then!" Percy beamed happily.

Moments later Percy was trying to stand, big word there, trying. It was as if he was a child again, just learning to walk, and taking his first steps. He stumbled as if drunk, but sooner or later, he had made it to the edge of the pine clearing. The trees turning into leaved trees, Percy couldn't remeber the name for the life of him.

Okeanós followed behind, flowing gracefully; as if a dancer on stage. As soon as she (Percy was going to refer to the dragon as a she, it was a female name after all. (A/N totaly guessing on the name part, i just want the dragon to be a girl xD)) reach the clearings edge and stood next to Percy, she hesitated. She looked up to Percy and cocked her head to the right. Percy recalled seeing this look several times on a begging dog and had to stuffle a chuckle. (A/N heh rhymns.) With difficulty he leaned down and picked Okeanós up in his arms.

Okeanós made a sort of growling sound, it took a minute for Percy to realize it was purring, and curled up in a ball. Percy, being mindful of the spikes along her back, slowley stroked her, as if petting a large cat.

He took a small, hesitant step into the forest. He stepped wearily, for he wasn't sure what, or if, any monsters inhabited the greenery. As he walked farther, slightly limping if he may add, the trees seemed to grow larger, thicker, and the forest floor grew eerily dark. Wind blew throughout the forest, causing trees to creak and bend omniously, and leaves to russle loudly.

Loud crunches were heard every time Percy took a step, the dry leaves crackling beneath him. If anyone was looking for him he would be a dead giveaway. It wasn't as if he even blended in with the forest; with his orange camp half-blood t-shirt, and blue jeans. Percy grew more paranoid with every step he took, sending constant looks around him, sensing danger everywhere.

Soon he could hear the loud 'swoosh' of air beneath and object, it reminded him of wind beneath a pegasus wing, just louder. Okeanós lifted her head, which sparkled in the low light, and faintly growled. And that, definitly set Percy on edge. A sense of anger and danger seemed to originate from the hatchling dragon. So Percy crouched and gently placed Okeanós on the leaf covered ground.

He then cautiously slipped his hand in his pocket, praying to all the gods he knew that his sword, Riptide, was still there. He gave a sigh of immense relief when he pulled the ballpoint pen out of his pocket. He pulled the cap off the pen, and a bronze blade burst forth. Just in time too, for the leaves started to part due to the strong wind coming from above.

Okeanós flapped her wings, gliding onto Percy's shoulder with the help of the wind. She lowered her head, spiked her tail, and bared her teeth in warning; growling deeply within her chest. Above them was one of the most beautiful, yet wierd, sights Percy had ever seen.

Above them, flying evenly (Aka hovering), was a grand sapphire blue dragon, with a single, lone rider apon its back.

761 Words

And that is a wrap people! I left it at a cliff hanger because no matter how "nice" I seem, I am evil incarnate :). Bet you can guess who the dragon and rider are (Not that hard xD)

Now I will tell you here and now, I Am Not Good At Romance! So I tend to leave romance to romantics, for I am not one. I can do fluff, but in a story like this... well what I have in mind, why bother! The only romance in Inheiritance is Eragon pinning after Arya (Never happening btw xD), and I guess Murtaug after Nassuda, so why bother in my FanFiction.

Now, I have no idea what I'm doing with this story beyond chapter 5 (maybe?). So ideas might help!

So Review, like, bash, hate, flame, love, favorite, I dont care! Just tell me/show me what you think!

I thank you for your love (And reviews),

Yours truely,

~ClarityDolphin


End file.
